


The cat's out of the bag?

by belarkee



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comic-Con, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Secret Relationship, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belarkee/pseuds/belarkee
Summary: Actors Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin had been dating for 7 months when the world tilted and everyone was forced to quarantine in their homes because of the virus, but there was one problem. Their relationship was a secret.Inspired by that one moment in eliza's cameo.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	The cat's out of the bag?

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by that one moment in eliza's cameo where you can see bob in their kitchen in the back.
> 
> Bare with my dumbass who has limited writing skills + if you're a fanfic writer seeing this FEEL FREE TO WRITE IT pls<3

Actors Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin had been dating for 7 months when the world tilted and everyone was forced to quarantine in their homes because of the virus. 

Now you would not expect someone who has been dating for 7 months to quarantine together but, it's bellarke (take it up with jasper) . The same people who had been best friends and mutually pining over each other since season 2 of their show “the delinquents”. However, It wasn’t always like this. Bellamy hated the “princess” because he thought she only got the job because of her parents her actor-veterans jake and Abby griffin.

And Clarke despised Bellamy because she thought he was just an egoistic asshole who was too good for his own good, but it all changed when their characters Barrett and Clara got together and Bellamy and Clarke were forced to work together. 3 years and one drunken confession from Clarke later, here they are; quarantining together since 5 months.

* * *

  
“Hey princess, wake up” Bellamy spoke softly trying not to startle his girlfriend up. He still couldn't believe that he was living with Clarke let alone dating her. 

Both of them being very private people had decided to keep their relationship a secret from the public after their previous scandalous relationships but, it was becoming more and more difficult for Bellamy to do so because he just wanted to able to kiss his girlfriend publicly; and also because he and Clarke made a bet about who messes up first and he doesn’t want to lose (but no one needs to know that)

“2 more minutes” he heard Clarke say, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Okay you know what, take as long as you need but remember you have your comic con virtual meet and greets today” he said stroking her blonde hair out of her face

At this, Clarke's eyes opened up to show her ocean blue eyes. “Ughhhh, Why did I decide to do it so early again?” Flopping her head on the pillow

“Because of the number of meet and greets you have to do and because we’re going out today for dinner for the first time after 5 months so you wouldn't be able to do?”

“Have I mentioned how much I hate when you’re all logical and right?” Clarke huffs.

“Sure you do” before Clarke can reply he adds “You go take a shower and get ready, I’ll get the breakfast ready and bring it to you after I get back from taking Picasso out for a walk”

“Okay, but hey Bellamy” Clarke lifts her head from the pillow and reaches out so their noses are brushing“I love you”

“I love you too princess” Bellamy says dropping a kiss to her nose. He stands up from the bed and Clarke instantly misses his warm presence “But please wake up or you’re gonna be late”

“Mhm, mkay”

* * *

Bellamy decides to cook an omelet and bacon for breakfast because he’s too sweaty and exhausted from the run with Picasso, who for a 3-month-old puppy has too much energy. Taking his shirt off and dropping it in the laundry basket, he calls for Clarke to get her breakfast.

_Wait, she has the m &g’s so she must be in the office,_ Bellamy thinks to himself while making his way to the said office. 

“How are you guys?” He can hear Clarke's voice faintly coming out of the room and wonders why because he thought the con didn't start until 12.30.

“Hey babe here’s your-” he starts to speak but freezes when he notices her open laptop screen, the same screen where he can see 2 girls huddled together on the opposite side. 

Clarke turns around the chair with wide eyes to look at the origin of the voice. 

She can barely make out the squealing sounds of the girls she was just talking to because she is too busy staring who just revealed their relationship to basically everyone (twitter exists, there’s no way they’re getting out of this) and lost their bet.  A part of Clarke wants to react to it and tackle Bellamy for revealing this but a small part of her is relieved because well she doesn't have to keep this secret anymore.

Both of them keep staring at one another for a few seconds and only break apart when they notice the squealing at the same time. Clarke looks back at the screen to see the girl’s astonished expressions but she can hear Bellamy nervously say

“I guess the cat’s out of the bag?”

**Author's Note:**

> gsdjfgd i hope y'all liked reading this because i kinda liked writing it. I might write one more one shot to this maybe?
> 
> If you don't know what video am talking about here's the link https://twitter.com/griffinsbrooke/status/1327772140058230784?s=21
> 
> don't spread hate in the comments thanks<3
> 
> I can't wait for the next month because we'll actually get content and to the "beliza muggles" gc thank you for helping me come up with the names for the show and their characters dsfskjdfh


End file.
